


All Jokes Aside

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fred Weasley Lives, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: Ron Weasley is getting married.  But not to Hermione Granger.  Fred Weasley is put in the position to make sure Hermione feels comfortable after being away for years teaching at Ilvermorny.





	All Jokes Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorahClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahClark/gifts).



> Hello readers. This is my first fanfic that I have completed and am sharing. I am very nervous and anxious. But so excited at the same time to share something that I love so much. I am American so forgive me if my dialogue is not fitting for Fred and Hermione, I just let it flow without overthinking if I should say ass or arse. Hope you enjoy this fun, happy little piece.

All Jokes Aside

 

Before Hand

 

“No, you don’t have to invite her.” Fred told his younger, very distressed brother Ron. “You haven’t spoken to her in years. She hasn’t tried to be in touch with you either. And honestly, I can’t imagine Jane wanting your ex-girlfriend at your wedding. That cant be comfortable for her.”

“If I invite Harry how can I not invite her? We were all best friends. We defeated Voldemort together for fucks sake. I feel like this is one of those situations where time and distance doesn’t affect things. I feel like it’s a dick move to not invite her.” Ron argued, with uncertainty in his voice as he paced the old room he once slept in as a young boy. 

“First off, Harry is your brother now, so that doesn’t compare. And second, the dick move is that you are going to invite your first love to your wedding.” Fred said and sat on the bed. “Will you sit down please. You are making me feel like a crazy person.” 

Ron sat next to his brother on the old bed, it squeaked with age and years of boys jumping on it and being passed down to the next unlucky Weasley. “She wasn’t my first love. We were young. Times were crazy. My first love is Jane. That’s why I’m marrying her. Not Hermione.” He said and let his head fall so low, it was practically between his legs. 

“Ok, well, first love or not, she was your first everything else. And trust me, no woman wants the first girl that saw her man’s junk at her wedding.” Fred said.

“Jane is ok with it. I asked her.” Ron said, in a tone that sounded like he was more trying to convince himself he believed that, than he was trying to convince Fred.

“No. Jane is just the nicest person in the world. And the only person on the planet that could love you that much, because honestly, I think its shit that you are inviting Hermione and I think its even more shit that you even put Jane in the situation to answer weather or not she was ok with it. But you know what little brother, this is your day, and at the end of it all, you marry Jane and Hermione goes back to wherever the hell she disappeared to six years ago when you two called it quits.” Fred said, getting up to leave the room, still littered with old quidditch posters. He turned at the door before he made his leave, “The truth is, she probably won’t come any way. So, you are right, send the invite, she will at the least appreciate the gesture and maybe even send a good gift.” Fred turned and left, leaving his brother to his thoughts. 

Weddings. Who was he to give advice on weddings anyway? Fred was many kinds of smart, but relationships were far from his bottle of butter beer. Maybe it was the whole almost dying thing that kept him from wanting anything too set in stone? Because to him, facing death was the ultimate example of what forever felt like, and he was never going back there again. No, he was just fine with the joke shop at day and making some beauty at the bar laugh all night, and then saying goodbye before the sun came up to show them that while it was good, it wasn’t, well, permanent. 

 

Guests

 

As Fred woke up his neck was stiff, and his feet were freezing. The bed from his childhood was like sleeping on a sack of potatoes and the blanket he used left his feet sticking out all night. 

He could smell his mothers breakfast lingering in to wake him and he was flooded with memories of his childhood, never getting much, but never going hungry. He sat up and stretched, put some socks on and pulled a green knitted sweater over his head with a gold “F” on the front. There may not have been enough blankets with all the guest at the Weasley house for the wedding, but there was never a shortage of knitted sweaters with an initial on it from years of Christmas gifts left behind. 

He couldn’t believe the house was full for another Weasley wedding. The beds were full. The table over crowded. It seemed like yesterday he was helping Ron and Jane send out invites and planning how to set up the back garden for the ceremony. And here they were, three months later, a wedding planned and days from him becoming the last solo Weasley. 

He made his way down stairs and could hear the chaotic chatter of the ever growing Weasley gang. Ron and his soon to be wife Jane both looking on edge and lacking sleep, Mum cooking and Dad reading the prophet, completely at peace. Percy and Penelope discussing something way to serious at this hour. George and Angelina still half asleep, probably slightly hungover from over indulging the night before. Ginny and Harry, vanilla, parents, seen enough in their younger years to last them a life time of excitement. Bill still awe struck with Fleur and Fleur still beautiful enough for reason. Charlie and Oscar, the family’s black sheep, and best dressed, didn’t see that one coming. And a slew of children, too many to name. Fred laughed, man, the Weasleys had kids like rabbits. As he entered the kitchen he was nearly knocked over by Maddy, Charlie and Oscars little girl. They had adopted her 3 years ago, her parents abandoned her at age 2 on the steps of the ministry. Charlie and Oscar had only been married four months when they found out about her and knew right away that they wanted to take her in and love her as their own. Fred admired there wild, unapologetic love. 

The tiny five-year-old loved Fred most of all because he was teaching her muggle magic tricks with cards and her biological mother was muggle, father a wizard. “Uncle Fred, memba the twick wit da cawds? Da one were you made dem pick da cawd and den you found it?” Maddy asked in her tiny raspy bull frog voice. 

“Oh, yeah, how could I forget that one! What about it Mads?” he asked.

“Wewll. I tink I know how you do it. When dey put da cawd back…” she started but was then interrupted by Charlie.

“Mads, let uncle Fred eat first babe. He needs at least two cups of coffee before he can talk muggle magic.” He said lovingly to his daughter, giving Fred a wink. Fred nodded at Charlie, thanking him for saving him, and he sat at the table and pulled Maddy on his lap. 

“You are going to have to show me later today Mads, for now, I need, BACOOOON!” he said, growling out the end of the sentence and tickling the girl under her arms. 

As breakfast carried on they all laughed about old times and heckled Ron about blowing his vows when an owl arrived. Mrs. Weasley opened the letter and looked over the room, everyone unphased by the arrival of the owl. 

“Fred dear,” Mrs. Weasley asked, “would it be too much to ask, to have you go pick up a guest from the station and take her to the Inn, she is probably needing to unpack and get situated. Unless, she is hungry, then you bring her straight here. There is always a place at my table for Hermione.” She said. At the sound of Hermione’s name reactions followed. Jane suddenly becoming extremely interested in her tea leaves and Ron’s hand shot up to her back and started to rub it, as if reassuring her. 

“You didn’t tell us Hermione was coming Ron. She could have stayed with one of us. She didn’t need to be at an Inn.” Mr. Weasley said. And everyone looked from Mr. Weasley to Ron as if it were a quidditch match that just got interesting.

“Well, she wanted to stay in the inn, lots of guest are staying there Dad, and I only just found out she was coming, her invite was lost on the way.” He said, looking flustered. The room fell a little too silent. Everyone except the kids suddenly extremely hungry shoveling food into their mouths to stay busy. 

“Well, I best be on my way then.” Fred said. “Don’t want to keep her waiting at the station, its cold as a dementors lips out there.” Fred said, not wanting to spend another second in the room with awkwardness so thick you could cut it with a knife. “What Inn am I apparating with her too?” Fred asked, as he stood to be excused. 

“Cauldron Bottoms Inn.” Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to Fred to kiss him on the check, having to stand tip toe to reach. “Thank you, Fred,” and then she whispered, “Let her know she is always family to us. And she is welcome to come be with us for all the festivities leading up to the wedding, no need for her to be alone.” And she gave his hand a squeeze. 

Fred kissed his mother back and was on his way upstairs to get ready to go pick up Hermione Granger. 

 

Kings Cross

 

Fred looked around Kings Cross station for Hermione’s signature bushy hair. Maybe she left? He walked over to the washrooms to see if maybe she was there. When he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a very non-bushy haired Hermione. A very grown up Hermione. A very, and he never thought he would think this, a very, beautiful Hermione. Its not that she was ever ugly, but it was very hard to see her as anything but a little sister and Ron’s first crush before. But time had done a lot of changing and he was here for it. 

“I saw a red head and I knew it had to be a Weasley man coming to my aid.” Hermione said, with a forced smile on her face.

“Sorry, it had to be me. There are better looking Weasleys for sure, and ones that probably smell much better too.” Fred said, sniffing his arm pits and waving off imaginary stink. 

Hermione leaned forward and took a deep whiff of Fred’s jacket. “Smells like, jokes, and fireworks and coffee and laundry detergent.” She said with a smile, and she stood on tip toes and fixed his disheveled red hair, “There, you are now, quite possibly, the best looking Weasley, next to Ginny, everyone takes a hard second place next to her.” She smiled.

“Well, had I known it was that easy to be handsome I would have brushed my hair back years ago.” Fred said, and they both laughed. Hermione went in for a hug and Fred was shocked when he felt his blood go hot, and his body respond to her. Was this even ok? To be feeling attracted to his brothers ex? Of course, it wasn’t ok, he needed to nip this in the bud immediately. One way to make that happen, ask the obvious.

“So, tell me, where the hell have you been? Did you meet some rich dentist and run off and get married into the cruel and terrifying root canal sunset together, where you will forever torture muggle children by sticking needles and drills into their mouths?” he asked.

“How do you know so much about muggle dentistry?” she asked.

“I lost a bet, got a filling by a dentist, it was barbaric.” Fred said, with a laugh, rubbing his cheek as if the thought of it brought back phantom pain. 

“You lost a bet? So let me get this straight? You lost a bet and the wager was, if you lost, you had to get dental work done by a muggle instead of magical healer?” she asked.

“Yes. And, it was awful! I’m convinced your parents are sadist-masochists! No offense.” He said.

“None taken. You are crazy, I’ve never had dental work done except checkups. Once I found out I was a part of the magical world I avoided my dads chair like the plague!” she said laughing.

“Wait, you’ve never? Had dental work done?” he asked.

“Hell no. My parents are sadist.” She confirmed with a wink.

“So dental work aside. Where have you been? No one heard from you for years.” Fred asked, in all seriousness. 

“I went to teach in America. Ilvermorny. I needed a fresh start. After the battle I needed to get away from the lime light. And. I needed to get away from Ronald if we are being honest. But, do not let that fool you. I am happy for him and I think him getting married is just what I needed for my final farewell to love lost.” She said. And her face grew red instantly upon realizing the words she not so much spoke but spewed out like truth vomit. There was hurt in her eyes, evident, blatant hurt. The kind that lingered for years and years. The unescapable. It reminded him of the look in his mothers’ eyes when Percy turned trader and abandoned his family for the ministry. What did Ron do to this girl? There were two sides to every story and Fred had a feeling he may have heard the glorified version from his dear younger brother. 

“Well, I won’t tell if you don’t tell?” Fred said, lightening the mood, and trying to hint that her secret was safe with him. Although, whilst trying to take care of what seemed to be a very hurt and wounded Hermione, he felt his own pang of disappointment in his stomach. She was still in love with Ron, which means she confirmed everything he wanted to know to avoid the desire brewing in his blood for her, like she was some forbidden fruit. She was, in fact, unavailable. “Should we get a stiff drink and lighten the mood for us both?” he asked.

“Why do you need a stiff one?” she asked.

“Well, word on the street is I am only the second best looking Weasley, and a HARD second at that. I’m also the only Weasley, that can’t seem to bag a bride or groom of their own, so we can drink to ugliness and unavoidable loneliness in the company of other hideous, lonely shmucks.” He said with a smile and the offer of his arm. His head reminded him that just mere hours ago he was relishing in the idea of never, ever being tied down and one short visit with Hermione had him wanting to see what forever felt like and he didn’t mean in Azkaban for murdering Ron, who, he for some reason hated at the moment. 

“Hey speak for yourself. I don’t consider my company hideous.” She said.

“I was talking about you.” he said with a laugh and made a face as he looked her up and down like he might be sick at the sight of her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I see what you did there. Are you sure it's not too early for a drink?” she asked.

“There always needs to be a drunken uncle at every wedding. I decided long ago I would fill the role.” He said.

“So, if you’re the drunken uncle what does that make me?” she asked.

“The ex.” He said. And her face twisted in sadness. “The ex that he is not going to be able take his eyes off of. I feel sorry for the bride.” He said, in recovery time. And the softest smile stretched across her face. It looked as if she hadn’t been complimented in a long time. And if she had, she didn’t believe it. Until now. And that made his heart flutter. Because compliments were usually for sex, but today he found his compliments were serving a different purpose. He waned to genuinely make her feel good. Even if the end game was just simply to make her feel good. 

 

The Leaky Cauldron

 

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at what some people, other than Hagrid and the local wenches, would consider unacceptable. But the bar was open early for a reason. And today, the day before his little brother’s wedding, bringing said little brother’s heartbroken ex to have a drink seemed like the perfect reason for drinking before noon. 

The old grey barman’s head shot up at the sound of the door opening and waved his hands out gesturing that the whole place was theirs, take their pick of seat.

“Where would you like to sit? The bar? Table?” Fred asked.

“Over there. In that corner.” She pointed to the darkest, most hidden booth in the joint.

“Ashamed to be seen with a Weasley? Because I’m not sure you know this, but I happen to be a successful joke shop owner, and highly desired by the towns women.” He said, only half joking, half fishing for the real answer why she wanted to be hidden. Half wondering why he cared, so damn much. 

“Not ashamed. Just wanting to stay off the radar. I feel like I have PTSD from after the war, mobs of people, constantly being filmed. I would rather word not get out that I’m back.” She said.

“I get it but trust me. You are NOT a big deal anymore.” He said jokingly. She laughed.

“Oh, no?” she asked.

“No way, I hardly know who you are, wait, did I catch your name?” he asked, as if dazed.

She put out her hand out to shake, “Granger, Hermione Granger, and you are?” she asked,

“Fred Weasley, wonderful to meet you Granger Hermione Granger.” He said with a laugh, and she gave him the sincerest smile he had seen since her arrival. “Good Goblin your hand has turned into a popsicle!” he pulled out his wand and said, “CALEFACTION.” And her hands instantly warmed. 

“You always were so good at magic. Probably the best in your class.” She said, and he helped to remove her jacket. With the swish of his wand he sent their jackets and her bags gracefully flying to the coat hanger. 

“What are you two having?” the old bar man asked, grouchy, probably upset that they picked the table furthest from him, making his job a hundred times harder then it needed to be at these early hours.

Hermione looked at Fred, encouraging him to go first. 

“A flaming hot chocolate, extra whip cream and a shot of fire whiskey on the side for good measure.” He looked at her and she gave him a nod, “This lovely lady will have the same. Only make hers a double.” He said, and the bar man grunted and stalked away. “With how fast he is we might have wanted to just get the whole bottle.” He laughed. 

“Why are you doing this?” her face changed, accusingly. “It’s the day before your brothers wedding. Don’t you need to be with your family, prepping, and giving him brotherly support? I’m sure your mother is going crazy. Remember at Bill and Fleurs wedding? She was a mess, she kept assigning us chores we had already done, and we would sneak away and hide from her.” She said.

“Yeah, she was a maniac that week, but to her defense it was her first child to get married. This one isn’t her first broom ride, she seems fine. Also, its Ron, no one likes Ron anyway.” He said. 

“That’s not true. I did.” She said, her head hung low.

“I know it’s not my place, but why? After all these years why? You are smart and successful and funny and, and so fucking beautiful. Why are you still hanging on to some mediocre at best guy that you haven’t seen in years and let me tell you he didn’t age as well as me.” He said, making it a joke, but she was not fooled. He meant well. 

“I don’t know. I ask myself that all the time. And I could give you a million answers. But the only one that makes sense is that I guess I didn’t get to fight for us.” She said. “And that’s why I’m here. I needed to see this and let it be my reality that I didn’t get to say goodbye because he did it for me. When he just up and decided we didn’t work. When he went from a hundred to zero in a days’ time. How do you fall out of love with someone that quickly? I guess I’ll never know. And not fighting for it haunts me. But tomorrow I am letting it go. Tomorrow I am taking my life back from the boy who stole it.” She said, her face red. This was his brother she was confessing to. In the back of her head it was wrong, but then why was it so easy to do?

There was silence between the two of them. Fred let her have her moment. Then he said, “I’m doing it because I want to.”

“What?” she asked.

“You asked why I’m doing this” he said gesturing to the drinks, the bar. “The minute I saw you today, I decided to make it my personal goal to help you get through this. Because no one should ever go through something like this alone. Besides, I’m a loner at this wedding too, we can drink and sulk and drink together.” 

“You said drink twice.” She said.

“I know.” He said with a wink and handed her the shot of fire whiskey that had flown over while she talking. “To drunk uncle and the beautiful ex?” he said, and she raised her shot glass to that.

 

Wedding Things

 

After a few more rounds of shots and an order of bangers and mash for an early lunch Fred and Hermione were feeling good and full and the conversation never dulled. Fred kept her laughing with stories of the joke shop and Hermione told him all about American wizardry. Fred confessed to never settling down because he felt married to his joke shop and Hermione told him more about Ron.  
She spoke of how it was a whirlwind. After the defeat of the Dark Lord all their childhood crushes came crashing into them. They rushed everything. After the war a lot of people did. The fear that they almost lost it all made them take it all. And the experience forced them to grow up. And it also made them famous. Very quickly after Voldemort was defeated, Ron stopped being labeled ‘Harry Potters friend’ and became a sort of hero. There was not a lack of girls swooning over him. And he always wanted what he couldn’t have. 

One day, he came home to their little loft and told her he was feeling overwhelmed. That the war was so much, he didn’t stop and process, and that he needed space. When she offered to leave, give him some time to think, he informed her that she could stay, he had already “made arrangements” with Lee Jordon to rent his spare room. 

That hurt the most, that he had premeditated it all. Already found a new place. Already had some of his things packed. Already had new owls dropping notes off. 

When he said he needed space she assumed a few weeks, tops. But weeks turned into total avoidance. Incapability to communicate with her like a grown man. Leaving her to think there was a hope and taking that hope away in the worst way possible, by fading her out. 

It made Fred sick to hear what a coward his brother was. That he left her out to dry. Didn’t even have the nerve to tell her to move on. Yeah, he slept with women with no intention on ever calling them again, but that was understood from the beginning. This was different, what his brother did to Hermione was the ultimate asshole move. 

“I’m sorry, I feel like I’m bad mouthing your brother to you.” She said.

“Nah, there is nothing you could say that would make me not love him. I’m pissed at him. Disappointed in him. I think he is a liar. But I still love him. Besides, it was good for you. Seems like you needed to say all of that. Hopefully after this weekend you can move on, find someone that treats you right.” He said.

“Are you shocked by all this? I figured he told everyone what happened.” She said.

“Yeah he told us. Just a different version. Where it was mutual and how you couldn’t be around him because it messed with your head. He made it seem like you chose the distance.” He said.

“I see. He always did play the victim.” She said.

“Now that we can agree on.” Fred said, and they laughed, “Hey, you want to see the shop? It has changed a lot in the last couple years. We bought the building next to us and extended it. Its great!” he said.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back? I don’t want to keep you. That’s the last thing I need is your mom mad at me for keeping you too long.” 

“Trust me. I won’t be missed. The shop opens at noon, we have an hour before the mobs are out and notice the one and only Hermione Granger is in the neighborhood again.” Fred teased.

‘Well, we better hurry then.” She said.

 

Jokes

 

Fred was able to apparate them both directly into his joke shop. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed with color and scents and sounds. Memories flooded her. Trips here with Harry and Ron. The first time she saw a pigmy puff. Many good memories. It was amazing, the décor was so fun and inviting. The slight buzz she had made all the elements swirl in her head and through her nose. The sweet smells and the sound of muggle wind up toys going made her feel safe and fun and young. The colors littering the walls and covering the shelves breathed life into her. She felt like she was seeing for the first time again. She was going to have to thank Fred for this, he was truly a life saver. 

“What do you think?” he asked, his voice was behind her, and for some reason the sound of need for her approval sent butterflies into her stomach. He sounded different. Because this was his. This place, this wonderful, smart, beautiful place was his creation. She always appreciated his brain, but she never truly saw Fred when she was here, she just saw it for what it was, a joke shop. She didn’t underappreciate but, she never really saw Fred like she did now. 

She turned to face him, and he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking around, as if taking it all in himself. Like he didn’t see it every day. Hermione realized she longed to see things again with such passion and life and humility.

“You know, you are pretty amazing.” She said. “This, this is absolutely extraordinary. I’m sorry I never appreciated it all when I was younger.” Said Hermione.

Fred smiled and looked at her. “So are you. Amazing. And I’m sorry Ron didn’t appreciate you when he was younger.” Fred said, his voice a little low. Hermione looked down, her face feeling warm and a coy smile on her face. What was this she was feeling. Fred was Ron’s brother. This was just her emotions being out of control. This was fire whiskey. She shook her head, as if shaking away these strange feelings. 

“So, is there more?” she asked.

“MUCH MORRRRE.” He said like some sort of ring leader from a circus, and he held out his hand to her. Hermione hesitated. He put his hand out again, saying, its ok, its safe here, take my hand. She looked up at him and his smile was so endearing. And they were back, the butterflies. She put her hand in his and paused to see it there. When she looked up at him, he was looking at their hands together too, was this a moment? And what if it was? Would It be ok? 

“Let’s see what you’ve done with the place.” Hermione said, and he led the way. 

The place had doubled in size. Their products were amazing, superior magic, smart, funny. She picked up a garden gnome figure that bit her finger. “It’s a game,” Fred said, “you have to toss the gnome before it bites you. The little ones love it. I actually designed it to keep all my nieces and nephews entertained.” 

“I have to get one for my class room! I would love to share your stuff with my American students!” said Hermione. 

“Take it, it’s yours. If you can get it home without losing a finger that is.” He laughed. 

“So, how’s George? Now that he’s married is he still involved as much as he was at the beginning?” 

“Yeah, this is still our thing. He just doesn’t live above the shop anymore. I couldn’t do this without him. We feed off each other. Our brains work better together. It’s a twin thing.” 

“I can imagine not having him around all the time took some getting used to?” 

“It was strange. But I think it was also good for us. It was definitely good for his relationship with Angelina.”

“Hogwarts sweethearts. They were always perfect. I remember having a blast dancing with them at the yule ball, with Viktor!” Hermione said. 

“That’s right! You dated a damn quidditch player!! You are famous! I thought he was it for you. Why in the world would you ditch him for Ron?” 

“I have NO idea.” She laughed. It was nice joking about Ron. It was nice feeling freedom from the overwhelming anxiety she got when she thought of him. “So, you live above the shop still?”

“Yup. Me and 37 pigmy puffs. Ultimate bachelor pad.” He said.

“Nothing manlier than 37 fluffy pink fur balls snuggling a man to sleep at night.” She laughed. 

“What can I say, I’m confident in my skin.” He laughed, looking down realizing they were still holding hands even though he was not showing her anything. He knew he needed to go. The shop would open soon, he didn’t want to be here when his day lead got here, he was new and always had a million questions. He knew he was supposed to be helping set up the tent for the wedding. He knew there were a million things to do today. But nothing seemed more important than being here, making this girl smile. “The shop is going to open soon, we should get going before I end up working today.”

“Yes, and wedding stuff I’m sure.” Hermione said, breaking their hands from embrace.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” He joked.

“Totally an easy thing to forget.” She said. “Do you think I can use your restroom before we leave for the Inn?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you upstairs to mine, so I don’t have to unlock the ones in the shop, they are not stocked yet.” 

“Ok, can’t wait to meet you 34 roommates.”

“It’s 37.” He said, correcting her with a smile.

“Wait you are joking, right? About the pigmy puffs?” she asked.

“Yes, Hermione. I’m joking.” He said in all seriousness, “I only have 4. This way.” 

They headed up a set of steep steps at the back corner of the shop. “Watch your step, these have sent many to a tumble.” He said and opened the door with a wave of his wand. 

Hermione was pleasantly surprised with how much this was not like a bachelor pad. It was clean, organized and smelled like fresh laundry. Mrs. Weasley raised him well. The walls had muggle posters hanging on them of old famous magicians, the founders of parlor tricks and card games, making a quarter disappear behind the ear kind of tricks. She smiled, she liked his muggle appreciation. I guess Mr. Weasley raised him well too.

“So, the restroom is that door. Would you like a drink before we go?” he asked.

“I could use some water.” She said, and he nodded. She went into the bathroom. Her heart was pounding. What was going on. She fixed herself in the mirror and ran her hands under the cool water. Snap out of it, she told herself.

 

Late

 

Fred got the glass of water and sat it on the counter that separated his kitchen from his living room space and leaned against the wall. His heart pounding. He checked himself out in the reflection of a poster that was framed on the wall across from him. Stop, he told himself. Stop making sure you look ok. And stop that pounding heart. There was nothing to be anxious or nervous for. 

Hermione came out the washroom and stood in the door a bit, waved at him. He smiled and pointed to the glass of water. She walked towards him and got the glass of water, took a drink, sat it back down. 

“So, I guess I should be going.” She said.

“Yeah, unfortunately I can only get away with being so late before my mom gives me a matching missing ear with my twin.” He said. She laughed and headed for the door. As she passed by him he acted out of impulse and gently grabbed her arm. She turned around.

“Unless, you stay here.” He said. More blurted. “I mean not with me. I could stay at my parent’s house, on my sack of potatoes of a bed. Or the couch here. Its just, if you stay here, there is food, and water and anything you need. You are close to everything in Diagon Alley. And its home. And I want you to feel like you are home again, not a visitor. You shouldn’t have had to run. To pack up and go. So, if it’s all I can do, I want you to feel comfortable and home.” He said, and his hand fell from her arm to her hand, and he took it into his. Hermione did not pull away. She simply looked down at her hand in his once again, and felt her body go hot and a pull to be near him. Her body was awake. Her heart was fluttering. And it felt good.

Fred gave a gentle tug of her hand, inviting her to fill the space between. And she did. He could feel the heat of her body close to his. 

“Is this ok?” he asked in a low deep voice.

“I don’t know.” She said, the excitement in her masked with uncertainty. 

“Because I can leave right now. Before we do something that is not ok. Before I do something that is not ok. I can turn around and be gone before you regret anything. I won’t let you regret anything. Not with me.” He said.

And Hermione didn’t answer with words. Her body showed him, by filling the final bit of space that was left between them. The heat of her body up against his instantly radiating on him. She closed her eyes. And he took the cue. 

Fred took her face gently in his hands and willed her mouth to his. He rubbed his thumb over cheek and took one last look at her face before he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her soft, once. Then again, this time kissing her bottom lip, willing it open. He found the softness that was her mouth, smooth and cool. Her lips worked with his, letting him know she was wanting this too. He felt her press into him and he moved his hand down her back pulling her close. 

Slow, soft kisses. Deepening. Finding a rhythm to a song that their bodies were telling. Fred felt her hands around his waist, on his back, heat flooded him. He kissed her deeper and she challenged him by adding urgency. He used his body to walk her back up against the wall and he pressed his body into hers. The weight of him against her caused her to let out a soft purr of appreciation. His hand moved down to her thigh and pulled her leg up to his side, encouraging the parts that count to meet, and tease each other. Hermione went with his plan. Pushing her sweet spot into him, her leg in his hand wrapped around him. 

He let out a low growl at the friction she created, and the kiss became fast, and almost manic. Desire and lust took over and both kissed as if it would be their last. His head was spinning, and he knew there was no way he was getting out of here any time soon. And at the thought, there was a tapping at the window. They were startled from their kiss. Fred pushed back off Hermione and they both looked at the owl tapping at the window and then back at each other.

They both started laughing. And Hermione looked down. Her lips red and her cheeks flushed. 

Fred came back in close to her and lifted her head and kissed her lips gently. Let it linger. She could feel his smile on her mouth. 

“Owl.” He said.

“Yeah, you better go get that.” She said, looking down once again.

Fred went to the window and took the note from the owl. He knew before he opened it who it was from because the owl was his mothers. 

Fred,  
You had better not be at the joke shop working. That place will be fine one day without you. This wedding is not going to set up itself.  
Mum.  
p.s. if you are still with Hermione tell her she is welcome to come and help. 

Fred let out a low laugh. “I have to go.” He said. “Do you want to come? Mum tells me to invite you.”

“No. I think that would be terribly awkward. Even more so now that we just made out in your kitchen.” She said, looking down, smile on her face. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“More than ok. I feel, really fucking alive again. I can’t thank you enough for being so kind and warm. I don’t think I realized how much I missed the people I grew up with. How much I missed home. You made me feel at home again today.” She said.  
“Say you’ll stay.” He said. “Here. Say you will stay here with me. I know it’s crazy, and it’s fast and it’s even maybe a little wrong. But I'd be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything.”  
“I’ll stay under one condition.” She said.

“Anything, name it.” He said.

“I get to snuggle the pigmy puffs tonight.” She joked.

“I have something I need to confess. I don’t have any pigmy puffs.” He said.

“Well then, I guess I'll settle for you.” She said. 

“Hell yes.” He said pumping his arm like a young boy would if the won a game or told a great joke. “I gotta go, if you leave, you can leave the door unlocked as you come and go and make yourself at home.” He leaned it to kiss her again and it was hard and full of passion and a to be continued kind of kiss. He pushed himself back and headed for the door, turned and went in for one more. Hermione giggled through the last kiss, and then he was gone. And she was standing in Fred Weasleys loft, alone, smiling, heart pounding and feeling very, very hopeful.

 

Set Up

 

As Fred came up to the front gate of the Burrow he could see the wedding set up under way. The tent was being assembled, chairs were being put in place, lights hanging in midair. He felt a sense of urgency flood over him and the need to get as much shit done as possible as fast as possible. He hurried to start helping, and he found his palms sweaty and his heart racing. Of course, no one would know or even assume anything happened between him and Hermione. Why would they? Why did he feel like he had guilty conscious? He didn’t do anything wrong. He kissed her. She did not belong to Ron. He was getting married. Ron was clearly as over her as he could be. 

“Look who finally showed up to help.” He heard George say and felt a punch in his side.

“Hey, stopped by the shop to check that opening went well and the order was a mess.” Fred said rubbing his ribs.

“Its Ed. He can’t be there for orders. He isn’t ready. Should I go when we are done and make sure everything is ok?” George asked.

“No, I got it covered. Let’s get this wedding set up!” Fred said, breaking eye contact looking at the amount of work there was left to do.

They were all there, helping and pulling their weight. Except Jane. She was with her family spending her final day as a Rowe with her father and mother and two sisters. 

Ron looked a mess, pale and overwhelmed. Fred wanted to go to his brother and pull him aside for a shot of fire whiskey and a joke. Maybe convince him to run, don’t do it, as a joke of course. But he couldn’t. He wanted to stay as far away from his brother as possible. How he ended things with Hermione was not ok, yet it was Fred’s gain, and he knew that, yet it left him feeling mad and guilty. What a conflicting thing to feel. 

As he got started on setting up the tables with easy magic, his mother came from the house, red faced, hair a mess and amazingly, a smile on her face. She did so much she often forgot to take care of herself. His father rushed to her from the garden and made her sit down. He went into the house and brought Mrs. Weasley a cup of water. Fred watched his father fan his mother and keep her seated long enough to have a drink. He watched his mother try over and over to get up, his father not having any of it. Such an unwavering love. After all this time. 

Fred felt a pang in his stomach. Maybe he did want that. To care for someone. To bring them water. To bring Hermione water. Like he did this afternoon. He wanted to take care of her. Right now, if he could. He felt a tap on his shoulder and it startled him out of watching his parents, daydreaming about taking care of Hermione. He turned to see Ron. Shit. He wasn’t ready for his. 

“Hey, how are you? Cold feet?” he asked his little brother.

“Nope, I would marry her right now if she didn’t want a big wedding.” He said.

“Well, thank the heavens its tomorrow, you look like absolute shit.” Fred joked, and averted eye contact. 

“So, how was she?” Ron asked.

“Hermione?” Fred asked. Stupid question. Who else would he be asking about. 

“Yeah, Hermione. How was she? Did you two talk at all?” he asked.

“Yeah, we talked a bit. I took her to get a bite before she got to where she was staying. She hadn’t eaten. I think she was nervous.” 

“Thanks.” Ron said. “For taking her to get some food. I hope she knows how welcome she is here, and that I want to see her, and everything be ok. I always wanted that.” 

“Then why did you treat her like that when you ended it?” Fred asked. Shocked at the hostile tone in his voice. It even caught himself off guard. Ron’s face was frozen. He was blindsided by this accusation.

“What the hell did she tell you?” he asked. His voice shaken.

“Not much, but she was hurt. And you just left and didn’t look back. After years of being her best friend. And that’s fucking hard. And then you hit her up out of the blue and invite her to a wedding? A fucking wedding? Its just harsh.” Fred said.

“Well, your mind is made up, I can see that. So yeah, the breakup was rough. And yeah, I did things I regret. But this isn’t about her not getting over it. Or about her running off like a child. Its not about us not talking for years, because we all tried. Maybe not enough. But this isn’t about her. This is about Jane. And me. And I’m going to be selfish in this moment for the woman I’m with now, because she deserves better than what I gave Hermione. And I know that. And for that I’m sorry. But please Fred, please don’t.” Ron walked away. Ears red. No wait for a rebuttal, no time for Fred to say anything else out of line. He was wrong. It wasn’t his place to bring it up. Especially after he had just put the moves on her, behind his brothers back, without his blessing. Not that Fred felt he had any say in the matter either way.

The day seemed long after that, even though he kept busy, time was dragging. Fred worked hard. Harder then anyone else. His head a mess. He shouldn’t have brought that up to Ron. What was he thinking. And the day before his wedding. Ron had come such a long way. Fred can honestly say he respected his little brother. But he could not wait to get home. Get back to Hermione. He needed affirmation that what he was feeling was still there. That it wasn’t a moment. That she was still there. And if she wasn’t, well, he didn’t want to think that. 

The final touches were done by 7pm, thanks to magic. Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone into the house for a quick easy dinner of cold cuts and fresh rolls. Fred walked back to the house slowly, head hung. He needed to make things right with his brother. Before the night was over. He didn’t want his brother going to bed with anything on his mind except his vows and Jane. 

“Ron!” Fred called out.

“Not now Fred, I’m fucking exhausted.” Ron said, not looking back.

“Ron.”

“What Fred?” Ron said, not looking back, but stopping in his tracks. Fred caught up and put his arm around his brother, and they started walking again. 

“I was out of place. She is fine. She will be so happy to see you tomorrow. I don’t know what came over me. Its been a long ass week for all of us.” Fred said, “The only girl you need to be worrying about is Jane.” 

“I know this might surprise you, but Jane is the only thing I’m worried about right now, and for the rest of my life.” He said. “But thanks. Thanks for clearing the air.” 

“No problem. Oh, I forgot to say thanks.” Fred said.

“For what?” 

“For leaving me to be the last asshole in this family to get married.” Fred joked.

“People are going to be so sick of Weasley weddings no one will even show up for yours…. But we all know you will never get married. You love your joke shop too much. I’ve been meaning to ask, how is it?” Ron said with a huge smile on his face.

“How’s what?” Fred asked, confused.

“Fucking your joke shop?” Ron laughed.

“HA.” Fred said, and then joined him in laughter.

“I gotta ask man.” Ron said.

“What?” Fred asked, ready for another lame joke.

“How’s she look? Hermione?” Ron asked with a sly smile. Fred wanted to punch his brother in the stomach as his unwarranted jealousy flared up. 

“You want the truth?” Fred asked.

“Yes, kinda want to be prepared, so I don’t react weird if she is like, not aging well, or, well the ladder.”

“She’s, well, she’s fucking perfect.” Fred said. “So be prepared.” And the brothers headed to the house where they would all eat and laugh and talk too much, for Fred, who wanted nothing more, than to be back at his loft, above his joke shop with Hermione Granger.

 

Loft

 

Fred said his goodbyes. Kissed his mother. Convinced George that the shop was fine. Told everyone Hermione was ok. And gave Ron a long rib crushing hug and suggested he take one of his Snooze you Looze pills to help him get some sleep, Ron was no fool and declined. Then he was off. He walked to the edge of the yard and turned on the spot. His stomach lurched, as it always did when he apparated, but it also lurched with nerves. What would he come home to?

His feet hit the ground in front of the shop, he opened the door with a flick of his wand and he walked through the shop, the lights were off. As he walked by the shelves of jokes some lit up with the movement in the room. He heard the pigmys moving around. And he went over to them, got one out of the cage and took it with him up to his loft. 

He took the steps two at a time. And when he got to the top he took a deep breath and took his fingers through his hair, giving it a messy pushed back look. He put his hand on the door handle. He was actually nervous to enter his own loft. 

He opened the door slowly, giving her time to know he was back, so she wouldn’t be startled. He peeked his head around. He did not see her. He came in and walked the loft. No sign of her. His stomach dropped. She was gone. 

He put the pigmy puff on the bed and ran his hands though his hair. And he could feel himself already trying to convince himself it was for the better. This couldn’t end well. She would go back to The States, he would stay here, no, this would not end well. She was smart to have left. 

He went to the washroom and started the shower. He looked in the mirror and saw a smudge of dirt across his forehead. He also saw the look on his face, no matter how much he knew it was probably the best thing, he was disappointed. There was no mistaking that. 

Fred let the hot water roll down his back and he thought of the day, and how excited everyone was, how he was so excited too, to get back here. Now he felt like a fool. He lathered up and washed away the day. Turned off the water and wrapped his bottom half in a towel. He went straight to his bed and turned off the bedside table lamp with his wand. What a fucking day. 

Before he had time to lay down he heard something hit his window. He shot up and looked out, down below he saw her. Hermione. Throwing pebbles at his window. He opened the window.

“Are you throwing pebbles at my window?” He hollered down to her, a way to big, boyish grin on his face.

“YES! I’m locked out you idiot!! I tried to apparate to your door but there is a barrier and the shop is locked up for the night. We did not plan this properly.” She said with a laugh.

“Oh shit! NO, No we didn’t. I’ll be right down.” He said, and ran to the door, only to notice he was naked. He ran back to his room and dropped the towel, threw on a pair of pajama bottoms, and went to get her.

He opened the door to the joke shop and she was standing there, smile on her face.

“I. AM. SO. SORRY!” he said, and they both bust out laughing. 

“Is the offer still open?” she asked, looking down, a bashful smile on her face. 

“Oh, yeah.” He said, and she looked up at him, then back down him, realizing his lack of shirt and she blushed. “So, you just going to stand out there or are you coming upstairs to make out with me?” he said, jokingly, but one hundred percent serious. “No pressure.” He finished, and she walked in, without saying a word. He shut the door and turned back to her. She was looking a little nervous, so he took her hand and lead the way. 

He opened the door and let her in first. 

“Let me take your coat.” He said and helped her. He threw it and it gracefully landed on the coat hanger. “I have something to show you.” He said and headed to his bedroom.

“Already taking me to your bedroom?” she asked with a laugh.

“Ta DAA” he said and pointed at the little pink fluffy ball moving around on his bed. “I got you a pigmy to snuggle, in case if you didn’t really want to with me. I don’t want you to feel like I have any expectations except opening my home to you and making you feel comfortable.” He said.

“I don’t know, that pigmy puff is tempting. Its so cute and soft.” She said.

“Yeah, but have you felt me? I am ridiculously soft, I used the fancy soap just for you, its actual going to turn me into a giant pigmy puff in,” he looked a watch on his wrist, “5 seconds.” He said, and she laughed as he started to shake like he was transforming into something. Then he stopped, and they laughed, “Ok, I lied, I’m not going to turn into a pigmy, but it did give me a good idea for a new product.” 

“I forgot how funny you are.” She said.

“Yeah, I’m also very, very handsome. Second best looking Weasley.” He said and walked towards her, she stood still. He took her hand in his, “Can I kiss you again? Or was that a one-time thing, and if it was, that is ok, and all joking aside I will be out of this room and respect whatever happens.” He said, and before he could say any kind of joke, to break up his seriousness she ran her hand over his bare chest. And a shiver ran down his spine. She traced her hand down his arm and then back up landing it on his chest. 

“Very soft.” She said in a low raspy voice, a look on her face saying she was very aware of his heat and his body being very exposed. He put his hand on hers and then he put one hand on her back and encouraged her to fill the gap between their bodies. She did not hesitate. He could feel her warmth against him and his body responded immediately. She wrapped her hands around him and she gently ran her smooth hands up his bare back, and he smiled at her soft touch and the look on her face. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to his and put his lips on hers but did not kiss, he simply brushed them with his, back and fourth and he could feel her aching for him to kiss her, so he did. He kissed soft, and then took her bottom lip into his mouth with a soft suck and her breath drew in deep and he smiled. 

“You smell so good.” She said into his ear. 

“I rolled in a puddle of cologne. I’m actually filthy,” he said, jokingly. 

“Where did you find a puddle of cologne?” she asked.

“I lied. I just showered. I thought you left. I stood in there thinking about how it was smart that you left.” He said, their bodies still close.

“Smart? Did you want me to leave?” she asked.

“No, but I knew if you didn’t this would happen.” He said, low.

“What?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

“This.” He said, as he took her mouth deep. And pulled her in as close as he could, her body responding and pushing into him. His hands traced her back and then it found the bottom of her shirt, tucked into her black skirt, some kind of American Quidditch team logo on it, traitor, he thought, with a grin, as he pulled it up and over her head in one motion. 

His eyes looked down, over her flesh that was newly exposed. Olive tones and small freckles from the sun on her shoulders, he kissed them. Then he backed up and looked at her. “Last chance to choose the pigmy.” He said, and she looked at the pigmy on the bed and shook her head no and then back at him and she bite her bottom lip. Fred got the gesture and did not hesitate, he walked over to his bed and picked up the pigmy puff and placed it on the floor. He stood at his bed and she stayed put. He put out his hand, inviting her to come closer. He could see that she wanted this too. But he could also see she was nervous. He was too, but his humor always made him come across confident. 

Hermione walked to him and took the hand he was holding out. She filled the gap and he kissed her. His hands went down her arms and traced the top of her skirt she was wearing, and her hands found his, she steadied them on her hips, and then pushed them to remove her skirt. His heart pounded as he pushed the tight black skirt down enough that it fell to the floor. 

She stood before him, in only a beautiful black lace bra and panties. Her body was remarkable, with curves so sharp they could cut and her skin so smooth he wanted to put his mouth all over it. 

“Bloody hell.” He said under his breath and she let out a nervous laugh. “You are fucking far too beautiful to be standing in front of me like this.”

“What? I could argue the same. Second best looking Weasley may have just took the number one spot, I do approve.” She said and put her hands on his chest. And kissed his neck, then his jaw. Fred let his head fall back as Hermione took lead and lead her mouth over his neck, kissing and sucking at his soap scented skin. He let out a low growl as she drew kisses across his shoulder and then met his mouth again. 

He pulled her into him and pushed his hard-throbbing body into her and she smiled at the sensation of what he had working for him. He could feel a huge smile on her face through his kisses and guided her body down to the bed. She climbed up onto the bed and he met her there. He made his way next to her and he traced his hand down her flat stomach, and let his finger linger under the band of her tiny black underwear. A thought tried to creep in, and kill his mood, thoughts of his brother having been here before. He pushed it far out of his mind by putting his mouth on her skin, kissing her shoulder and then moving down to her stomach. He traced the line of her panties with his lips and then back up. He kisses her lips and the kiss was hard, and deep, and then things got fast, and almost desperate. Her hands and mouth were wild as if saying, enough screwing around, Hermione pulled him in, inviting him to take his place on top of her, in between her legs. He found his way there quickly and she spread herself open for him, willing him to take up this space.

Hermione buked underneath his weight, pushing her hot sweet spot into his, feeling his erection push against his pants, and grind into her, setting her on fire and creating a throbbing like that of a thousand heart beats underneath the thin lace of her underwear. Her hands gripped his back, and he brought his mouth to her breast, her nipples begging to be noticed. He slipped his hands under her back and she lifted her body making room for him to remove her bra. He was fast, good with his hands, and his mouth was quick to follow up. His lips found her perfect nipples, small, but perfect on her breast. He kissed them gently, then licked, the cold air combined sent goosebumps down her body. Then he took her perfect nipple into his mouth and nibbled gently, sending electric shocks down to her lower parts, everything working together, him and her and their bodies and his mouth on hers. 

His breath was heavy, and his mouth moved lower, stopping and her panty line. He looked up at her, “I’m taking these off now.” He said. 

“Was that a question?” she said, with a wild smile.

“Nope.” He said, and he began to pull them down and her legs came up helping him along. He sat up on his knees, looking down at her perfectly naked body, the panties in a ball in his hand. His head fell back and let out a bit of a growl. “GrrrfuuuuUUck!” he said, and she smiled, she knew she was driving him nuts. And he saw it in her eyes she loved it. “I have to. Put my mouth on you. Oh, man, you are going to love this.” He said with a mischievous grin, and she let out a sexy laugh and willed her legs to show him all her glorious sex. And he did not fail to do just what he said. 

Fred brought his mouth down to Hermione and ran his hands up and down her thighs, kissing her inner thigh, working up to the good part. She squirmed in anticipation, and nervousness. 

He did one final kiss on her thigh and then he brought his thumb and brushed her most sensitive area, and she pressed up into him at the touch, her face looked wild, she wanted this, and he was going to give it to her.

Fred put his mouth down to her and ran his tongue up her sweet spot. Pressing into her, long, hard laps. Her legs in his hands he pressed them up a little and open, exposing her properly. He took his mouth down and pressed his tongue into her, and she pressed herself into his mouth almost riding his face. Her panting only encouraging him to speed up, press in, work her over with his mouth. Sucking lightly, then a little harder. She was going to cum, he could feel her body pulsating on his lips, pounding. He went in and finished her off, flicking his tongue on her sweetest most sensitive spot, working it, sucking it, his hand now coming to aid, a finger pressing in as his mouth worked her over the edge. Her body jerked into him and he let it. He slowed his pace, lightened his touch and let her ride the finality of the wave. He watched her face as she came, her head back, her hands gripping the sheets. She moaned and rocked as it came to an end. 

Her hands came up to her face, covering it. As if she was embarrassed. Fred came up next to her and covered her overly exposed body with a thin blanket he had at the foot of the bed. He didn’t say anything. He just lay next to her, her hands still over her face. What was she thinking? Instant regret? That would suck. 

She finally, peeked through her hands, and a smile peeked. Fred moved in closer to her, trying to play it out right.

“You ok?” He asked. She laughed. And pulled her hands off her face and pulled the blanket up a little higher, to her neck. “You’re laughing at me?” he asked, playfully. “Ouch.” 

“I….I just.” She cleared her throat. “I just, wow.”

“Wow, huh?” he asked again. He knew. But he wanted to hear it.

“Yeah, wow. Like, WOW.” She laughed. 

“Can I do it again?” he asked, with enthusiasm. She let out a burst of laughter. “Is that a yes?” he asked. Jokingly. But also, ready to make her shift and buck under his body until the sun came up, until she couldn’t possibly cum again. His mouth all over her, tasting her, seeing what else makes her tick and squirm and laugh, all while naked. He wanted to taste her again and feel her pressed against his mouth all over again. He could do this all night and ask nothing in return.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” she laughed.

“Hell yes.” He said.

“You know, you make this so easy.” She said, and traced her hand down his side, he shivered, and squirmed, he was ticklish there. 

“So, can I do it again?” He asked. And he was pushing her to laugh, she felt it, and they both broke out in a sexy bout of laughter. 

“What about you?” she asked, her voice a little low, lacking confidence and maybe not even sure what she was asking.

“What about me?” he asked, “I am content taking care of you all night. I told you, I just want to take care of you. I could literally watch you do that all night, and know I did it to you, made you feel that and be completely content.” 

“Completely content?” she asked with an eye brow raised.

“Yes. So, with that being said, can I do it again?” he asked, and she laughed and looked down and gave him a nod as if saying ‘knock yourself out’. Fred did not hesitate, in an instant he was kissing her legs, her stomach, coming up to those perfect breasts. Sucking at her neck, and watching her start to unfold again, this time surer, this time more relaxed. As he moved down to start over, her legs gracefully opened for him and the sight of her made his erection throb. 

He put his hands under her ass and pulled he up to his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his neck and her initiative and willingness alone was bound to make him cum right here with his mouth eating her up. This time using his fingers, in and out, penetrating her and making her want him. She was going to cum again, fast this time, the left overs of her last orgasm helping her get there faster, she rocked her body on his face. She was going to cum again, fast, the leftovers of her last orgasm helping her get there faster. She rocked her body on his face. He came up for air and to see her face, she was wild, and hungry.

“Take your pants off.” She said, panting, demanding. She did not have to ask twice. His erection throbbing and begging to be anywhere near this beautiful woman. He pulled his pants off and her hands found him. He was glorious, and thick and so hard. SO FUCKING HARD. She worked him with her hand, a few strokes, she did now want to push her luck. She let go and used her hands to encourage him to come up to her, be on her, be in her. 

Fred came up and met her, face to face. She kissed him and pulled him into her. His body in line with her. He could feel her wetness on his tip, and he looked at her, and she nodded yes and pushed up encouraging again. 

Fred gave her one more kiss and then he pushed himself into her and let out a moan that was low and full of lust. Hermione’s body arched up to push him even deeper into her. He was engulfed in the tightness of her, and their bodies were aching together. He pulled out to the brink and right in time pushed back into her deep, hard. He didn’t know how long he could last after all the buildup. So, he worked himself into her, long glides. Their bodies meeting up for a perfect rhythm, faster, and harder, she was about to cum again and he knew it by how tight she was around him and the way her hands gripped the sheets. He went faster, hitting all her spots and feeling every nerve ending in his body come to the same point in his body and explode. He came. She came. Their bodies exploded together. He thrust one last time and felt their every muscle jerk together at the release their bodies were giving. He could feel their pleasure coming to an end and their bodies relax together on a sigh. Their hearts slowed. Their heads grew heavy. 

Fred rolled over to the side of Hermione and covered the two of them up. Pulling her onto his chest. Still panting. Hot. Completely satisfied. His eyes were heavy. Her head was heavy on his chest.

“Can I get you anything? A cup of water?” Fred asked as their breathing became steady and he saw a flash of his mother and father, taking care of each other, something as simple as getting the other a drink. 

“I could use some water. Thank you.” She said and as he got up to get it, she found herself watching him walk away. He had grown up, he wasn’t the lanky boy of her youth. He had filled in, his arms not too big, but strong. He looked good. She could get used to this view, she let the idea linger across her mind. 

Fred pulled his pajama bottoms on and went for the kitchen. He returned with a cup of water for her. 

“Thank you.” She said and sat up to sip it, pulling the blanket up to cover her nakedness. “Funny how in that moment I didn’t feel near as naked as I do now.” She said.

“Let me get you a shirt. Do you want some pajama bottoms too?” he got up and headed for his dresser.

“Just a shirt will be fine.” She said.

“Yeah, because I’ll be damned if you wear some American team shirt in my bed.” He said joking and took the glass of water from her and handed her a black shirt.

“It’s a hockey team. A muggle sport. The no-mag studies teacher at Illvermorny showed me the sport and I love it! Its so fascinating.” She said pulling the shirt he brought her over her head and appreciating that he had turned to give her some privacy, even though he had just seen it all. “My dad never watched sports, so I didn’t know much about no-mag sports until I met Dane. He is muggle born like me, and a total fanatic.” 

“No-mag?” he asked.

“Muggle.” She said.

“Yeah, I know. Its just crazy that you’ve been there so long that you say things like, no-mag. Don’t you miss it here.” He asked.

“I do. Its funny because I’m here now, and I feel like this is the most I’ve missed it yet. Like, being here is showing me how much I’ve been missing. I went to Hogwarts today, while you were away. And my heart was so happy and alive. It really made me sad ultimately. That I was so childish I ran away. I left all my friends behind. I’m sorry. I did that. I hope everyone will forgive me.” She said.

“They do. They can’t wait to see you. Ron especially. He knows he was wrong, and he is excited to see you and know you are ok and that’s all water under the bridge.” Fred said.

“You talked to him about me?” she asked, sounding slightly panicked. 

“Yes, but not like that. He just asked how you were. And if you got ugly.”

“Is that so? And what did you say?”

“I told the truth. I told him you are absolutely beautiful and to be prepared for when he sees you.” Fred said.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.” Fred answered.

“How is she? I just want to know what she is like, so I don’t respond weird.” She asked. Fred laughed at the similarity of her question to Ron’s earlier today.

“She is, honestly, she’s really really wonderful. She’s beautiful. She’s smart. And she’s perfect for him.” Fred said in all honesty. And watched her face change through different emotions as she processed that. 

“That’s such a relief.” She said with a smile. 

“It is?” he asked, slightly relived himself.

“Oh, yeah. I guess it’s really all I needed to know. I don’t even feel like I need to go tomorrow anymore for any kind of closure. Tonight, was all I needed. I think I got what I came here for, tonight, with you.” She said and laid her head back down on his chest.

Fred felt torn about this. What did that even mean? Would she not come to the wedding? Was her time here over? What was this to her, if it was all she needed? His mind was going all over the place, but his body was winning the battle and it settled into Hermione’s pressed against him. Exhaustion and emotion and sex did him in. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep with Hermione in his arms and the thought that tonight might be the last time he did.

 

Wedding

 

Fred woke up early, to the sound of a muggle contraption called an Alarm Clock. He hit the off button as quick as he could, so he wouldn’t wake Hermione. He looked down at her, she looked beautiful and peaceful. He took it all in as this may be his first and last time waking up to this view. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and whispering Goodbye, just incase this was his last chance. For all he knew she would be on the next train, plane and automobile back to the States, healed, full of closure, never looking back. 

He grabbed his bag he had packed two days ago that had everything he needed for the big day. His brother’s big day. He threw on some jeans and a black and white base ball style tee, some shoes and a paper boy hat and he was out. Before he left he decided to pick up the pigmy off the ground, he found it huddled in the bottom shelf of his books, and he put it in bed with her. As a farewell gesture.

When he got out front of his shop he turned and looked up at the window that seemed like hours ago had pebbles being thrown at it. He waited, one-two-three-four-five, she did not appear in the window, his hopes had been far to high and extremely unrealistic lately. Without further ado, he turned on the spot and landed at the front gate of The Burrow. 

The sun was peeking up over the hills and the dew on the lawn and garden looked like diamonds, he got an instant idea, a new spell that made dew last throughout the day into the night, to create a glow and ambiance under the moon, it could work. 

As he got closer to the house he could hear the chatter and laughter and excitement that only a wedding day could bring to a breakfast table. He entered the kitchen with a burst and announced, “Wedding can officially happen, I AM HERE!” and everyone laughed. Except Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Bill. Fred’s heart hammered, did he know something? How? 

“What’s up with Ron?” Fred asked his twin.

“He’s nervous as all hell and being a complete ass hole. But can we all agree we saw this coming.” George said. 

“If I had known better I would have brought him a mood enhancer juice. Even though he wouldn’t drink it.” Fred said.

“No, he wouldn’t, because we all know Ron loves,” and they both said at the same time, “Misery.” They laughed, and Ron looked over and shook his head. 

“Any word on June?” Fred asked.

“Ginny and Mum are with her and her sisters and her mum. Hope the poor girl sees the light and runs for it.” He joked. 

Breakfast ended and everyone started to hustle bustle about getting ready. Fred put on his blue suit and thin blue tie and headed to give Ron a hard time for the last time before he was a married and man and would be getting it from his new wife.

Fred knocked on Ron’s door. And his brother called out, “Yeah, its open.” He walked in to find Ron sitting on his bed reading over his vows. 

“You ok? You look like a grouchy old man.” Fred asked.

“Ok. Just about to get married. So, there’s that.” He said, not looking up from his notes.

“Want a shot of fire whiskey?” Fred asked and held out a flask that had a sticker on the front of the joke shops logo. To his surprise Ron took it and had a long swig of the drink. “Hermione isn’t coming after all.” Ron said. 

“What? Who told you that? You spoke with her?” Fred asked, his body instantly becoming hot, sweat beading up on his forehead.

“The Inn, she never checked herself in, she probably didn’t even stay the whole day. For all I know she is on a beach in Florida.” Ron said.

“Does it bother you?” Fred asked.

“Yes. But not because I have any of those kind of feelings for her, but because I was so ready to make amends and be done with the haunting of a friendship lost, ya know?” He asked.

“Yeah, I could see how that could be daunting.” Fred replied. “But don’t think too much on it. Maybe its for the good for everyone today if she doesn’t show.” And Ron nodded in agreement, considering that Fred was referring to Jane, and having no idea that what Fred was really referring to was himself. “Alright, little brother, I am proud of you. Jane is a good girl and she is lucky. All older brother heckling aside. I love you and I’m ready for this fucking wedding to be over because I’m getting swamped at the shop.” Fred said, and raised the flask and took a long swig. Ron got up and the brothers embraced. It was a rare thing, but it was a tight and long embrace. And then Fred left the room, time to tidy up his hair before show time.

\--

Fred took his place in the lineup at the altar, he was last and would be walking back down the isle with Janes sister Penny. She was a funny girl, always slightly drunk, maybe he would get drunk with her and forget about Hermione for the night. The thought of that lasted mere seconds before his stomach twisted with guilt. You are not allowed to feel guilty for thinking of hooking up with another girl if you are not in a relationship with someone else, he told himself and sent a wink to Penny who flipped him the bird behind her bouquet and he laughed. 

The music started, and the guest all stood. And Fred looked over at Ron, his ears were blistering red and he was rubbing his hands together. Fred was crossing his fingers behind his back that his brother cried, he had gold on the line. 

When June walked down the isle you could hear everyone take a deep breath and let out a sigh of awe. She was radiant, the sun shinning on her golden hair, her blue eyes piercing. She was a sight that was for sure. Fred found himself looking out into the crowd of guest, searching for his own kind of breath taking. And to his surprise, there she was. The only girl for miles that could be more beautiful than a bride on her wedding day. Hermione Granger. 

 

Reunion

 

Fred’s face lit up with the smile he should have had all day considering it was his brothers wedding. But now it was a real smile and he could feel his energy level rise and his heart quicken. She came. He kept his eyes on her and she had her eyes on him. He winked, and she gave him a small wave. No one else noticed her. No one noticed that he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Probably because everyone else was busy looking at the bride and groom, as they should be. So, he took this moment, this stolen moment to look at Hermione. Who knew what the rest of the night would be like for them. Stolen moments, maybe a shared dance, not to close as to give off any hints. Maybe a kiss in a dark corner, but definitely not what he wanted. To just be with her. To have her on his arm, kiss her as a great song played. Press his body against hers on the dance floor. No, that wasn’t possible. And the worst part, was this might be his last night to do all of this. 

Why had he not thought to ask her when she was leaving? His stomach dropped. Sudden sadness and the unknown crept up, sending a chill down his spine like a dementor was behind him. 

He broke his gaze at her and refocused on Ron and Jane. The ceremony was taking forever. His sudden need to know these details, the who, what, when, where, why and how of Hermione was strong. Even though he knew spending one night with someone did not entitle you to these details. How many women had he spent a night with and never even knew their name? For all he knew she had only come to say her words to Ron and Harry. For all he knew last night was just that, a night. But he felt something, he knew she did too.  
\--

After the ceremony everyone went to the reception area. Appetizers were floating around on golden trays as well as champagne. Fred grabbed a drink and drank the whole thing. Aunts and cousins came to shake hands and ask about the shop. Old school friends wanted to catch up. And every next person to tap his shoulder was keeping him from Hermione. 

He saw her talking to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom across the dance floor and he felt good that she looked happy and comfortable in the reunion she was having. 

He grabbed another drink off a floating tray and drank it back, he was watching her talk animatedly and he caught her eye, through her conversation she spotted him, and smiled. He smiled back and shrugged as if saying I know right? 

Music came on and people started to clap and made room for Ron and Jane to make their first appearance as man and wife. Fred cheered, and clapped and looked over to see Hermione clapping too, a sincerely happy look on her face. He loved that she seemed happy, genuinely happy, and he felt a pull in his chest saying tonight was going to be ok after all.

Everyone took their seats and Fred was seated as far from Hermione as possible. She was in the back corner table with Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas and a few other Hogwarts friends. Fred, being in the wedding party, was front and center next to his wedding partner Penny. She was flirting with him and he hated that he was going to have to turn her down tonight, especially since the two of them had been flirting at every pre-wedding event leading up to him picking up Hermione yesterday. 

\--

The wedding formalities went on. Dinner and first dance. The lighting of wands to signify a kiss from the bride and groom. Drinks, and now it was time for toasts. And as far as he was concerned, Harry failed miserably and Bill was boring, George didn’t even try, and Fred was ready to get people ready to party.

'First thing I want to say is, Ron, you ass, you just made me the last Weasley standing! Now I know how you felt all those years growing up, last son, lots of hand-me-downs, bad jokes because I was always funnier, and you were followed up by a SISTER! Which I was recently told is the second best looking of the Weasleys, next to me of course. So yeah, I guess getting married before me was my final payback. Now I’m here, alone, giving another crappy toast, not as crap as Harrys, and I’m talking THEE Harry Potter, you would think the guy was used to public speaking, and you are married, and well, all jokes aside, I’m only here for the drinks and the hot drunk wedding guests.  
No really, I’m here because Mum is scary and well, because I love you. And honestly, I love Jane.  
So, with that being said, I am officially the token drunk uncle at this wedding and looking for hot ladies to dance with while I step on their feet and whisper jokes in their ear, while my breath reeks of those amazing crab cakes!!!!!! Enough with the boring stuff, someone put two drinks in my hands, so I can live up to my new title as “Dunk Uncle”!"

Everyone raised their glasses to the air, and most took his cue and tossed back the entire glass of champagne. The tight wedding atmosphere was now officially loose, and ready to dance, and drink, and celebrate good and proper. 

Fred headed straight for the far back table, happy Hermione was seated with his best mate Lee, perfect excuse to head there first. 

Fred looked at Hermione but greeted Lee with a hug. Lee directed his attention to Hermione after the embrace, “Look who is back from far, far away land.” He said and pointed to her. “She teaches at that school over there. Says their quidditch is good but not as good as ours, and she said that the food is too salty. And most importantly she might be coming back to work at Hogwarts.” Lee said, with a laugh, then turned to Hermione, “I’m sorry, did you want to say hello and tell him all this yourself? I got excited, also, I’m already drunk.” Lee said. Fred looked at Hermione half puzzled at this shocking news, half in disbelief at what he just heard. 

“Hey, wanna go for a walk and catch up?” Fred asked Hermione.

“I would love to.” She said, “Thanks Lee for leaving me with close to nothing fun to share.” She laughed, and she took Fred’s arm as they walked off towards the back garden.

 

Rebound

 

“Hogwarts?” Fred asked the second they got behind the house, to the back garden. The sun was setting, and the twinkle lights were already flickering around them. 

“Remember last night, when I was locked out? I went to visit McGonagall. We got to talking, and she offered me the muggle studies spot. I didn’t take it. I wasn’t sure I was ready to stay.” She said. He was unable to read her mood about this.

“Last night you said you didn’t need to come to the wedding. You said you got what you needed. I thought you weren’t coming. I thought you...” Fred paused, unable to admit what he had taken from her words last night. “I thought maybe, us being together worked, as a bit of a rebound.” He admitted.

“It did!” she said. “It was everything I needed to know to show me I didn’t need any kind of closure with Ron. I needed it with myself.” She said. And Fred’s face showed his disappointment.

“I see. Happy I could help.” He said in a disappointed tone.

“I don’t know what’s going on right now. I can’t read you. I thought this would make you happy? I thought that’s all you wanted was to help me be happy, and you did just that.”

“I did. I just didn’t realize I would feel so used in the process I guess.” Fred said, looking off into the setting sun, his hair catching the fire, and his eyes revealing specks of gold that only a red head could carry. 

“Used? I could never use you. You saved me. My heart has been dead for years. I’ve been lost. My self-worth nonexistent. Lonely.” She said, and he looked back to her, surprise on his face. “You brought me back to life in one kiss. In one good conversation. In the way you make me laugh. I almost forgot what my laugh sounded like. My heart is beating again. But not that beat that it has been, just enough to keep my blood circulating, but pounding! Speeding up at the thought of more time with you, talking, laughing, drinking, and most of all making love.”

“I don’t know what to say. I was under the impression I was some sort of rebound healing.” Fred admitted.

“Oh, you totally were,” Hermione said, “But then I went to the train station and my heart started pounding again, and this time it wasn’t because I wanted to run, it was because I wanted to stay. So here I am taking a wild chance, hoping you feel the same.” 

“I do. Seems like a cheesy thing to say at a wedding, but, I do feel the same.” Fred said, and pulled Hermione into him. She looked beautiful, her eyes looked happy and her face was glowing, maybe it was the last moments of the sun, or maybe it was just her happiness shinning through. He kissed he deeply and unapologetically. The pit of his stomach screaming with fear that someone would see and his pride willed it so. Hermione broke away at the sound of voices coming up the trail to the garden.

 

The Groom

 

Ron and Jane came up the cobble path, sharing an intimate laugh, holding hands, and escaping the attention and pressure of the wedding. 

Hermione and Fred jerked apart and distanced themselves an obviously awkward distance from each other. When Ron realized who it was, he and Jane had intruded on, his face went pale and his body rigid. 

“Hey.” Ron said, his voice low. “Did we interrupt something?” he asked.

“No, we were just getting away from the other guests. I’m sure you can imagine Hermione is getting bombarded with questions after ditching us for all this time.” Fred joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hermione.” Ron said.

“Hey. Beautiful wedding.” She said, then holding out her hand to Jane. “I’m Hermione Granger. Ron and I used to be very good friends. I am so honored to be here, for this beautiful celebration.” She said with grace, unfaltering. Fred wanted to hold her hand, squeeze it to let her know she was doing great, and it killed him that he couldn’t. 

Jane took Hermione’s hand. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping you were ugly.” Jane said jokingly. 

“Honestly, I could say the same about you.” Hermione retorted, with a laugh. Fred and Ron looked at each other puzzled and amazed. Women were amazing. 

“Ron has told me a lot about you. You are very special to him so that makes you very special to me. Thank you for coming, it was heavy on Ron’s heart when he thought you wouldn’t attend.”

“Thanks for having me. You are the absolute most beautiful bride I’ve seen. And Ron, your vows were perfect. I felt like I knew your love for Jane by the words you spoke to her.” Hermione said.

Ron smiled. “I missed you. I’m sorry for being an ass. You were my best friend. And I let fame get the best of me. And I was, well, an ass. Do you forgive me?” he asked.

“I do. I’m sorry I ran. I missed so much. And it was immature.” She said, and they met half way and hugged. 

“Well,” Jane said, “Now that, that’s settled can we go dance and drink and leave the new love birds to make out behind the house?” 

“What?” Fred asked. “We are not love birds. We were just talking back here, taking shots.” Ron’s face twisted at the idea of it. Not buying Fred’s lies. 

“Did I miss something?” Ron asked. “Are you two? Did you guys? Are you two like, a thing now? Because let’s be real, you’ve only been back two days Hermione. And Fred, you are a fucking dog to women. Why would you even do that to her?” 

The pleasant mood shifted quickly. Fred grabbed Hermione’s hand. He could feel the clamminess, but he was happy she didn’t pull away. All or nothing. Might as well do this now while it was out there.

“I’m confused how does that even happen?” Ron asks, looking at their hands embrace.

“I don’t know Ron. Trust me. But it did. And it is. And we are all adults.” Fred said. He looked at Jane, her face was embarrassed at the way Ron was taking this.

“Well, its fucked up really.” Ron said and started to walk away. He grabbed Janes hand to take her with, as they got up he path Hermione stopped them.

“Why Ron?” She shouted.

“Why what?” he said.

“Why is it ok for you to fall out of love with someone in a day, but its not ok for me to fall in love, with someone in a day? Years. YEARS, you avoided me, after years of friendship. Our relationship aside, we were friends, and you ditched me. To be in the lime light. I was crushed and humiliated. So, why? Why am I not allowed to be happy? Why is Fred not allowed to be happy?” she asked.

“He’s my brother Hermione.” He said.

“You’re MARRIED!” Hermione blurted. “I’m sorry Jane. I shouldn’t have come here.” She said and headed to the back door, to make her leave without going through the wedding. 

Jane let go of Ron’s hand and left, back to the wedding, hurt on her face. 

“Go.” Fred said, and Ron headed to the back door towards Hermione. “NO, you idiot, not to Hermione. Go to your fucking wife and make this right. I’m going to Hermione. I love you brother. And I’m sorry this happened. But I love her. And didn’t choose it. I didn’t force it. Its like you said about Jane in your vows, when the one comes around and steals your heart you can’t see straight, and maybe I’m not seeing straight maybe I shouldn’t have told you here. And for that I’m an ass. But I know one thing is for sure, I’m going after that woman because I will chase her to the ends of the earth, and you my brother, will do the same for Jane, so go, go and make this right. And I’ll do the same.” He turned and headed through the back door to go after Hermione.

 

Stay

Fred caught up with Hermione right before she was able to apparate. She had paused and looked back. For a final farewell? Or was it to see if he had come after her? Maybe to see if Ron had came after her? He hoped not, but regardless, he was happy something made her pause, because right as she spun off into thin air he grabbed her hand, causing the pit of his stomach to feel like it was being sucked inside out as he spun to her destination. 

When his legs grounded, and he opened his eyes he realized that he was not at Kings Cross Station, or an Inn, or the gates of Hogwarts, but, his joke shop. He looked up at the elaborate sign, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, then at the woman in front of him. Tear streaked face. He pulled her into him and her body submitted into his. He could feel all the tension and anxiety she carried into the wedding crumble underneath his arms. 

“I’m sorry I came after you, I’m sorry I didn’t ask. But I couldn’t let you go. I was so afraid I would never see you again.” He said, “I half expected to end up at Kings Cross. Prepared my heart and my mind in a short apparition trip for what was about to happen. The goodbye I was about to say. But here we are, at my joke shop.” 

“Fred, this is crazy.” 

“I know.”

“No, what I’m about to say is crazy.” 

“Say it, get it over with.” 

“I love you.” She blurted out. Fred’s face wearing shock and confusion. “I love you and I keep telling myself that I can’t. That we barely know each other. That I can’t possibly love the brother of the first, and only man to break my heart.” 

“Your right. I can’t argue.” He said.

“But…”

“But?”

“But I love you. And does my ability to love and want to love and need to love you get swept under the rug because it is not ideal?” she asked. “Tell me, does our love not count?”

Fred did not speak. He only looked up at his shop. He admired his hard work. He took a moment to think back to what he sacrificed to have his first love, this joke shop. He thought back to the day he gave Harry the Marauders map, that eventually helped him win the Triwizard Cup, in which Harry so generously gave him and George the winnings to get started. He thought of the countless hours creating magic far beyond his years. He remembered the look in his mothers’ eyes when he told her he was done, at Hogwarts, dropping out. The hurt and disappointment was the hardest thing he had had to deal with. Jump forward to the shop opening. The joy of his family when they saw the sign lit up and the crowd rushing to get in. This was his first love. And he fought for it. And he broke some hearts along the way. And he disappointed people for a season, but he loved this shop and this magic. And it came to fruition, that love, and now all was well, and the shop was everything he poured into it. Yet his heart seemed to be missing something. And now the missing piece, that feeling of being complete was standing in front of him and he realized she was his new love, she was his new joke shop. And if it took everything from hard work, dedication, fight, late nights and even disappointing a few people along the way he was in. For it all. 

“Fred. I’m sorry. I can’t ask this of you. I’m being selfish. I will be on my way.” She said. And went to turn, in his silence. 

“I love you too.” He said, and she turned back to face him. “And we do know each other. For years we spent summers together, for years we joked in the halls of Hogwarts, you confiscating my tester products and lecturing me on house points. You were there on family trips, you were there in the common room with me. We’ve always known each other, just not like this. And I am so thankful we are just getting to know each other like this, because I have always loved this joke shop more than anything. Until you.” 

Hermione rushed into his arms. Digging her face into his chest and breathing in the scent of him, felling the thud of his heart against her warm cheeks. Fred embraced her, hard and strong, as if letting her know she was safe here and he wasn’t letting her go. 

Hermione looked up at Fred, his smile wild and silly, this was all so wild and silly. “So, what now?” she asked.

“I have no idea. How this all works, I really don’t know.” He said, with a euphoric grin on his face.

“I guess you go back to the wedding, make things right with Ron on his special day, apologize again for me for causing a scene. You will probably have to get drunk and live up to your title as ‘Drunk Uncle’.” She said.

“And what will you do?” he asked.

“I have a job to accept at Hogwarts.” She said with a smile and Fred lifted her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Hermione’s feet off the ground, she kissed her man and she trusted his strength to hold her up in this embrace, in this kiss, in the moment, forever.


End file.
